


We Match

by bijoukaiba



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Bruises, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulative Relationship, Other, PG x PG, Physical Abuse, THATS WHY DIFFERENT NAMES ARE USED, THIS IS DIFFERENT FROM MY OTHER FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijoukaiba/pseuds/bijoukaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Richard Mauve, a man with an abnormal skin condition following a failed science experiment, looks forward to his first day of work on the day shift. Especially with his lover, James, the head of security, by his side. Well, "lover" might not be the best term to describe their relationship, but James is definitely *HIS*, and that's all that matters, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Match

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried writing an abusive relationship before, I hope this works. This will probably just stay as a one-shot. I was originally going to make this a drawing, but I changed my mind.
> 
> This is NOT a shipping fic, it is about an abusive relationship. This is your last warning to look away.

James reached over to switch the alarm clock off and crawled carefully out of bed - not only because he was sore from the previous night, but also because he didn't want to draw the attention of the man who had been sleeping beside him. Not so much out of consideration at this point, but out of fear.

  
... He was not careful enough, though, as a purple hand suddenly snatched his wrist, and he gasped.

  
"Oh... uh, good m-morning, Richard," he greeted quietly, his heart racing.

  
Richard Mauve, a laughingstock of the chemical engineering field, his skin a cartoonish purple color after a failed dye experiment. He had earned James's pity early on, and he put on a good show of charisma, which had lead to them starting a relationship.

  
Which turned out to be a horrible mistake. Turns out there was nothing funny, nothing charming, about this purple man at all. Even before the first time Richard had smacked him across the face for coming home late from work, there had always been something... sketchy about him. Some kind of dark secret he didn't want people to know about him. And he would do anything in his power to keep it that way. Power, that seemed to be all that Richard cared about any more. That was all this "relationship" was about now.

  
Richard jerked on his wrist, and with a cry, James was thrown back onto the bed on his back. In the exchange, Richard had grabbed hold of his other wrist and now had both of them pinned above his head, shifting to hold them down with one hand.

  
"How about a little... encore from last night, hmm?" he asked, tracing a hand down James's bare chest, pressing his fingertips against a yellowing bruise on his rib cage.

"I... I set the alarm to give us, uh, enough time to m-make breakfast and get dressed... s-s-so we could h-head out the door on ti-" he was cut off with a slap to the face strong enough to make him whimper.

  
"Oh, quit with your damn stammering. You're lucky I can tolerate that shit from you."

  
"V-very lucky," James repeated, glad that Richard hadn't notced he had accidentally stammered again or had chosen to ignore it.

  
"Guess I gotta put on that shitty uniform, huh? It's a joke that the day guards wear purple, you know that, right?"

  
James nodded, even though he completely disagreed. It wasn't his fault that Richard had complained about the night shift and requested he be moved to the day shift. As head of security, James had had to hire a new guard rather quickly, and fortunately some Jeremy guy had happened to sign up for the job just in time.

  
"I... may be a little late tonight..." James hesitantly admitted, as he changed into his uniform.

  
" _Why?_ "

  
"I-I should probably, uh, stay to make sure the new night guard settles in okay," James rationalized. "Th-that's it, honest!"

  
"I don't believe you," Richard snapped, starting to step closer to James. "'Settles in okay'? What would you need all that time for, huh? Make sure he has a 'good night', just in case it's his last??"

  
"N-no, no! You're right... th-that was a stupid idea, I'm so dumb... I'll just... I-I'll just call him and leave him a quick message, only a few minutes long. He- he won't even have to see me or meet me i-in person or anything like that," James quickly insisted.

  
Richard nodded approvingly, a charismatic smile curling across his lips.

  
"It's so much nicer when you use your brain, you know that?" he chuckled, as he finished tying his necktie. "I'll make sure you're _properly_ rewarded when you get home tonight."

  
"I... look forward to it," James whispered, resigned to his fate, as Richard stepped up close to him.

  
" _Oh!_ Our first day on the job together... and would you look at that!" Richard admired, looking over at the mirror by the door. He wrapped an arm around James's shoulders, before reaching his purple hand up to lightly graze one of the purple-black bruises on James's cheek left over from two nights ago.

  
"Aww..." he leaned closer to whisper huskily into James's ear. "...  _We match._ "


End file.
